1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescent device using an electroluminescent light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device or a lighting device using an organic electroluminescent material has problems such as decrease in the emission luminance, increase in the emission start voltage, and appearance of dark spots (non light-emitting portions) and increase in the area of the dark spots, which are caused by moisture included in the air. In order to solve such problems, a region where an element is fanned using an electroluminescent material is covered with a sealing substrate, and the sealing substrate is fixed with a sealant using an organic resin material (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Further, as a sealing structure of an electroluminescent device, a technique in which a sealing substrate and a substrate over which an element formed using an electroluminescent material is provided are bonded with a frit glass paste having a low melting point is disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 2). In this sealing technique, after a seal pattern using a glass paste is formed in a peripheral portion of an element substrate or a sealing substrate, the element substrate and the sealing substrate are superposed on each other, and the seal pattern is irradiated with laser light to be welded and cured, whereby both the substrates are bonded to each other.